FBI Strike! CliffClaire Project!
by Chocolate Mochi
Summary: Kelompok aneh yang ngaku-ngaku 'FBI' 7 wonders nyulik Claire! Haah? lalu, apakah Cliff akan menyelamatkannya? Fic Crossover pertama, Summary & title agak gak nyambung, apa yang terjadi sebetulnya? RnR? HIATUS


Fanfic Crossover HM & RF

Disclaim: RF & HM OWNED by Natsume Inc ;_; not me... sadly...

Warning: abal, OOC, Gj dll

-Pagi yang cerah...

Claire's POV

"Claire.."

Aku menengok, itu Cliff, cowok yang kutaksir. "ya?".

"Ngg... eh, aku pergi dulu!" Katanya sambil 'kabur'.

Aku menghela napas, Beginilah dia, pe-ma-lu.

Kulanjutkan pekerjaanku dengan farm sambil bertanya-tanya pada dalam hati apakah Cliff sendiri menyukaiku? aku ingin tahu...

"..."

"..."

Kenapa dari tadi ada perasaan gak enak seperti ada yang memantauku? ah...

mungkin cuma perasaan aja, tau penyakit ge er ku yang kadang kumat (?).

SREK

! Se-semak itu... kenapa...

"Si-siapa disana?" Aku mengacungkan cangkulku.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah kain mengikat mataku. "H-hei!".

Semua gelap.

_Normal POV, Unknown place_

Syuut

Kain yang mengikat mata Claire jatuh sehingga gadis itu bisa melihat sekelilingnya.

"Di-dimana ini?".

"Apakah kamu yang bernama Claire?" Tanya Seseorang.

Claire bergidik. Itu udah pasti suara cowok. tiba-tiba munculah sekerjap cahaya, dan kali ini ia bisa melihat lebih jelas kalau itu adalah cowok berambut coklat dengan 'tuing-tuing' dan berpakaian asing.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" Claire memberanikan.

"Tentu saja! karena kamu adalah terdakwa!"

"Ekh?" Gadis berambut pirang itu mengerjap. "la-lagipula, siapa kamu?".

"Aku..." (Efek suara: jeng jeng jeng!) "Ucup, eh salah, Raguna."

"Hah? Ragunan? kebun binatang itu ya?"

Raguna sweatdropped. "Heh! Enak aja! kamu tuh harus ke THT!". Suaranya kembali jadi (sok) misterius. "Dan tak lupa, saudara-saudaraku...".

muncul (entah darimana) 2 orang cowok, satu berambut merah, satu lagi pirang. "Kyle dan Micah!".

"Buuu... kau melupakan kami lagi, ketua..." Muncul juga 4 orang, 2 cewek, 2 cowok. warna rambut mereka sungguh tak lazim, Hijau, pink dan Silver kebiruan.

"Ahahaha, maaf!" Raguna cengengesan. "Yang silver Aden yang pink Sonja, yang 'ijo-ijo' itu Frey ama Lest..." Lanjutnya, Raguna dikeroyok sama yang namanya Frey & Lest.

"Dan kami adalah..."

Claire miris.

"FBI Harvest factory! the 7 wonders!".

Doeeeng

Sempat sekilas Claire entah jadi mikirin 7 icons.

"Dan hei terdakwa, kau bersalah!" Seru Kyle.

"A-aku salah apa?" Claire terbata.

"Ya, kamu bersalah karena berbohong! Berbohong soal cinta!" Koor mereka ber-7.

"Wat de pak?" Claire langsung berdiri. "Oke, aku gak terima disindir gara-gara itu! dan apa salahnya kalo begitu! Hah?".

"tentunya bersalah! sangat salah!" Micah nyolot.

"Heh kambing jangan ikut-ikutan atau ku qurban kau." Kata Kyle.

"He? kau berani hah?" Micah naik darah.

"HEH gua ini kakak tau!" Kyle hipertensi (?).

"DIAM!"

Hening. Raguna telah 'membekukan' suara dengan teriakan volume seratus ribu jutanya (?).

"OKE! oke! terus!" Claire mulai kehabisan kesabaran dengan 7 wonders gj ini.

"Kau bisa dihukum berat! kalau gak percaya buka aja UU RI, eh, ya gitu deh! pasal 7 ayat 6!" Seru Aden.

Lest memberikan Claire sebuah buku berjudul 'UU-wajib-ditaati'.

Claire membaca yang disuruh Aden dan... "Salah sih! pasal 7 ayat 6 itu 'dilarang merokok sih!".

"Y-ya, maksudku pasal 7 ayat 6 kebalik a.k.a 9!" Aden gengsi.

"Oh oke..." Claire membaca. "Kenapa kalian terus menyindir soal itu! lagian, apa hubungannya sama 'sayangilah hewan'!".

Aden dijitak Sonja. "Udah salah, ngotot lagi!".

"Aden Sotoy!".

"Ya gitulah! Loe harus segera selesaikan atau memperbaiki ini, atau sebagai gantinya adalah kepalamu." Kata Raguna dengan logat anak Gaoel sambil menodongkan Claymore alias pedang level 50 (Sombong~ Sombong~ XD) ke leher Claire.

Claire menelan ludah.

TBC

**#Bruaaak**

**#Dziinnnggg**

**#Dueeeer**

**Ma-maap! 0.0" Lillian kok malah bikin fic baru... -.- Cuma kebayang en gak mau ceritannya lupa -_-**

**Sori! DX**

**Btw, Apakah cerita ini bagus? OwOa**

**Review anda sangat dibutuhkan! DX kalo gak... :) gantinya adalah kepala anda *Ngancem* becanda, becanda -,-**


End file.
